


Get Slappy

by Anonymous



Category: Goosebumps (2015)
Genre: Daddy Kink, Dubious Consent, M/M, Masturbation, Slut Shaming by Slappy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-01
Updated: 2017-11-01
Packaged: 2019-01-27 18:37:36
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 471
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12588116
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: Slappy spies on young R.L. Stine masturbating and decides to get involved.





	Get Slappy

**Author's Note:**

> Happy Halloween!
> 
> I apologize for everything. I shipped them from the moment Slappy called him Papa, and then I couldn't keep myself from writing something.

It was a dark and stormy night. All the better to ensure that Stine's mom wouldn't be home early.

He undressed quickly, not wanting to trust too much to the weather, moved the lotion and tissues from the bathroom to his nightstand, and pulled the worn magazine he'd found in the woods out from under his mattress.

The girls in the pictures had their hair curled into huge, unnatural ringlets and blue eyeshadow piled on like clown makeup, but they were still beautiful. And naked.

Stine turned to his favorite, a brunette with a wicked smile, and wrapped his hand around his dick.

"What are you doing, Papa?"

The sudden question in the empty room made Stine jump, dropping the magazine.

"Slappy," Stine said in relief, spotting the dummy sitting in his desk chair. He didn't remember letting him out, but Slappy always seemed to be around, ready for fun. Belatedly, he noticed his hand was still on his dick and he hastily moved it to the covers. Then he realized he was naked and Slappy was staring with unblinking eyes and he scrambled to cover himself.

Lightning flashed, the light through the window blinding Stine.

Slappy sat at the foot of his bed.

"Looked like fun, Papa. I thought I was your friend. Don't you want to have fun with me?"

"Of course, Slappy! You're my best friend. You know that. This is just—"

The power shorted. Just a second, but Slappy was there, porcelain hand touching Stine's dick.

It was the coldness of the touch that made Stine shiver. Or possibly the question of how Slappy had managed to curve his hand to perfectly cup the width of Stine's dick. It was definitely not Slappy's glass eyes staring into his, an upside-down reflection of himself with an open mouth and flushed cheeks bisecting his pupils.

That was not sexy. The girls in the magazine were sexy.

He looked down to see that it had fallen open to a spread of a blonde pouting at the camera and holding her legs open wide.

"Now that's a real dummy."

"Slappy—" Stine scolded, but Slappy's brows slammed down. Slappy being mad was enough to shut him up.

But Slappy's expression softened, and he began to stroke Stine's dick. It was a perfect mimicry of the way he touched himself, and Stine knew that Slappy had watched him before. He'd simply waiting for the right time to reveal what he'd seen.

But how could Stine protest? Slappy only wanted to play with his Papa. He wanted to make him happy.

And he was. His come wouldn't be striping Slappy's crisp tuxedo if he wasn't.

"You're my best friend, Slappy," Stine said, smiling vacantly as he laid back against the bed, sapped by the force of his orgasm.

"I know, Papa. You're mine, too."


End file.
